When articles such as clothes and other textiles are washed, cleaning performances may be affected by the redeposition of the soil onto the fabrics. The redeposition of the soil may manifest itself as a general greying of the textiles. Already in the 1930's it was discovered that a substituted polysaccharide, carboxymethylcellulose (CMC), was particularly suitable as an antiredeposition agent and could be used in the washing water to alleviate this redeposition problem.
Although there are nowadays many types of commercial substituted celluloses, the substituted celluloses used in the laundry compositions have remained substantially the same for the past decades.
The Inventors have now surprisingly found that a specific class of substituted celluloses having a specific degree of substitution (DS) and degree of blockiness (DB) had unexpected better antiredeposition performance when compared with the substituted celluloses usually present in the commercial detergent composition.